Nanny (Orphan-Maker Partner) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Currently unknown; formerly mobile aboard Nanny's ship | Gender = Female | Height = 3'0" | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist, mutant activist; former cyberneticist | Education = Presumably Ph.D. in cybernetics | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Walter Simonson | First = X-Factor #30 | HistoryText = The woman now known as the Nanny was once a scientist employed by The Right in the field of cyborg technology. When she learned of the Right's anti-mutant agenda, she tried to stop them. The Right sealed her in one of her cyborg designs, an egg-shaped armored suit; she escaped their custody, but the ordeal unbalanced her to borderline insanity. At some later date, she rescued a young mutant named Peter, crafted a battle suit for him and christened him the Orphan-Maker. She also obtained (possibly self-manufactured) high-tech weaponry and a flying craft. Nanny and her Orphan-Maker became a pair of would-be saviors of mutant children, with Nanny as the brains and guiding force and Orphan-Maker as the brawn. In her mentally addled perception, Nanny believes that parents of mutant children are evil, especially those who abandon their children, or at the very least incompetent and ill-equipped to properly raise and protect young mutants from danger and exploitation. She and Orphan-Maker travelled the world, searching for young mutants to take care of, murdering their parents to sever any family connections and using her minor telepathic powers to control her new charges. Nanny dubbed these children her "Lost Boys and Girls", after the Lost Boys from the story of Peter Pan; in her psychosis, Nanny had developed a near-obsession with children's tales and nursery rhymes, often quoting passages from them appropriate (in her mind) to the situation at hand. Nanny’s first major mission was at the State Home for Foundlings in Omaha, Nebraska, in reality a facility where Mister Sinister kept many mutant children for observation and experimentation, including the young Scott Summers, who became the X-Man Cyclops; at the time of Nanny's raid on the Home, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers, the son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor, was among the children held there. Nanny sought to "liberate" several of the mutant children into her own custody, with the aid of the Orphan-Maker and some of her "Lost" children, but were opposed by Cyclops and Marvel Girl (Jean Grey), then members of X-Factor, who were there to retrieve Cyclops' son. In the course of their battle, Marvel Girl discovered that two of Nanny's "Lost" children were in fact Gailyn Bailey and Joey Bailey, the children of Sara Grey, Marvel Girl’s sister, who had been missing for some time. Thwarted by Cyclops and Marvel Girl, as well as demons in the service of N'Astirh (there to acquire Christopher Summers and other mutant children for sacrifice), Nanny fled with her Orphan-Maker and "Lost" children in tow; Marvel Girl was forced to let her niece and nephew go with Nanny, who posed little danger to the children in her care, to pursue the demons who had taken Christopher. This initial appearance of Nanny left the impression to the heroes that she and the Orphan-Maker were robots. Later, following Inferno, Nanny tried to capture Franklin Richards whom his parents and Captain America save since several other mutant children whom X-Factor had rescued from N'Astirh's demons, attacking X-Factor's aircraft as they were transporting the children to U.S. government custody. Nanny was injured in the fight when her battlesuit was damaged by Archangel, leading the heroes to discover that both she and the Orphan-Maker were in fact humans in armor. The two revealed much of their background to X-Factor, including the revelation that Nanny had rescued young Peter from Sinister's clutches; Peter's unrevealed mutant power, suppressed by his Orphan-Maker armor, was apparently so potentially dangerous that Sinister had planned to kill him. Nanny and the Orphan-Maker teleported away before they could be apprehended, and X-Factor discovered several of the "Lost" children held in stasis on their airship, including the Baileys, who were placed in the care of their grandparents. Later, Nanny and the Orphan-Maker attacked the X-Men in Australia in an effort to "save" them. Her morality is however ambiguous because she was also cautious of an upcoming attack from Donald Pierce and the Reavers that she spied. At first, Nanny was succeeded in sealing Psylocke, Dazzler, and Havok, in battle suits and mentally regressing them to child-like behavior. But eventually, the tide of battle turned and Nanny and the Orphan-Maker fled in their ship. Storm pursued and was caught by the ship's appendages. In a panic, Havok unleashed his plasma blast on the ship, seemingly killing Nanny, the Orphan-Maker, and Storm. In reality, Nanny deployed a decoy ship containing a Life Model Decoy to impersonate the corpse of Storm in the wreckage. Nanny then regressed Storm's body to that of a child. Storm eventually escaped, but with her memories of her adult life blurred and her childhood persona dominant. Nanny was also cautious of another dangerous foe, the Shadow King, wishing enslaved Storm. With the aid of Gambit, Storm regained her adult memories and defeated Nanny and the Orphan-Maker, sending the cyborg duo and their ship crashing into a swamp. Later, in the course of acquiring another "Lost" child, the Orphan-Maker's armor began to malfunction; Nanny determined that his (still unrevealed) mutant power was growing stronger, and she had to create a new armor to contain it. She later sent the Orphan-Maker to protect a deformed child trapped in a schoolhouse by a mob believing him to be a mutant, bringing them into conflict with Generation X , who had the same goal, but also tried to protect the mob and the boy's parents from the Orphan-Maker's violent methods. ; It is notable that in this appearance, Nanny's egg-shaped battlesuit is shown in pieces outside her base of operations, and Nanny herself appears only in shadow as a vague shape. Both she and the Orphan-Maker were responsible for killing Ricochet's mother M-Day Right after the Decimation, when the students were sent back from the Xavier Institute to their homes, Peter and Nanny resurfaced, intending to abduct Trance (Hope Abbot), but battled Wolverine and were eventually defeated by Trance. It is unknown if the pair retained their powers subsequently to the M-Day. | Powers = Nanny's mutant power is a type of low-level telepathy/mind control, which she enhances by projecting a chemical "pixie dust" at her victims. By unknown means, Nanny can regress the bodies of adult mutants to those of children; this is likely a technological process, as Storm was shown strapped to a machine as she was transformed, with Nanny operating a control console. Nanny can also mentally regress adults to a child-like mindset, or maintain that mindset in children despite their physically continuing to age; whether this is a facet of her telepathy or a technologically derived effect is unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Battle Suit: Nanny is encased within a battle suit of her own design an egg-shaped suit of armor that is capable of flight, teleportation, producing a repulsor field, firing rockets and has an in built machine pistol. | Transportation = Nanny's ship | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:White Skin Category:Telepaths Category:Armor Users Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Robotics